The disclosure relates to a microelectromechanical loudspeaker array and to a method for operating a microelectromechanical loudspeaker array.
Microelectromechanical loudspeakers (MEMS loudspeakers) operate on the basis of individual loudspeaker elements which can be combined to form two-dimensional arrays of loudspeaker elements. In this case, a respective loudspeaker element corresponds to one pixel of the array, with each pixel being able to be driven separately.
By way of example, the document US 2010/0104115 A1 discloses an array comprising microelectromechanical, magnetically driven loudspeaker chips which can be used to produce sound waves by actuating microelectromechanical diaphragms.